


What is this?

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: 405fic, 405promptday, F/M, prompt2
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@awakencordy<br/>mona rose'un saçlarını örer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakencordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakencordy/gifts).



Train – Hey Soul Sister

“ Rose! Hey Rose! Yavaşla tatlım!”

         Merdivendeki kızıl fırtına yavaşlarken, Mona elinde Senor’un odasından aldığı dosyalar, topuklularıyla fırtınanın peşine ilerler. Rose yavaşlamasına rağmen ortak köprüye inmiş, ilerideki ekranda büyü departmanının bu haftaki girdilerini inceleyen abisinin bacağına atılır.  Brad bacağına sarılmış minik kolları ve onu ısırmaya çalışan kızıl kafaya gülümseyerek elindeki tableti yanındaki görevliye verip ufaklığa eğilir. Rose yeşil gözlerini kocaman açmış, uzun kızıl saçları yüzüne dökülüyor abisine kollarını uzatır.

         Mona fırtınanın Brad’in üstüne tırmanışını ve onun burnunu sıkarak yüzüyle oynadığını görünce masasına ilerler. Elindeki dosyaları masasına bırakarak koltuğuna oturur.

         Brad, minik prensese burnunun ne işe yaradığını anlatarak masasına dönmüş Mona’ya doğru ilerler. Rose burunla ilgili cevabını almış, bu sefer gözleri sorarken minik parmakları abisinin mavi gözlerini delmeye çalışır. Brad gözlerini kapatıp, öyle yaparsa göremeyeceğini söylerken masaya gelirler. Mona koltuğunda arkaya doğru kaykılarak kollarını açarken Brad, Rose ile birlikte ona eğilir. Miniği onun biçimli bacaklarına bırakırken eğilip dudaklarına da bir öpücük kondurur. Rose öpüştüklerini bağırırken, dudakları hala birbirine değen ikisi gülümserler.

         Mona, Brad gittikten sonra kızıl fırtınasına dönerek onu kucağında dengeler. Her yere dağılmış saçlarını toplayarak yavaşça örmeye başlarken, Rose bu sefer ilgisini dağıtmış masadaki mor kalemi eline alarak ne işe yaradığını sorar. Mona ona cevap verirken, bitmiş örgüyü bileğindeki pembe lastikle tutturur.


End file.
